Level 255/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 254/Dreamworld | next = 256/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The blockers below the ingredients can be hard to break. *Moon struck could help a lot if the player cannot combine a coconut wheel with the other one. *Liquorice swirls may disable the efficiency of striped candies. *35 moves may not be enough to bring down 6 ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Combine a coconut wheel with the other one. However, keep a eye on the moon scale at all times. *Open mystery candies; they could be useful. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 65,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,860 points per move for three stars. *There are plenty of icings to clear. However, a coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination will destroy plenty of icings and open up the board quickly. *The icings left after the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination are easy to clear. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. Moreover, the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination will activate them. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination which eases the dropping of the ingredients and the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice (though the second moon struck starts at move 0 which means that there are only five effective moon struck moves). This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points #35,000 points / 35 moves = 1,000 points #65,000 points / 35 moves = 1,857.14 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-03-11.png|Mobile version Level 255 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Marshmallow Madness levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars